


Photographs

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam probably should have learned to say no when Lucifer dragged him off for a wild adventure, but Sam can't say no to Lucifer if he wanted to. And really, he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samifer666](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=samifer666).



Any sane man wouldn’t decide that they should date a guy named Lucifer as their first college boyfriend. He’s only a year older, but a 21 year old is so much cooler than a 20 year old. And Lucifer has a kind of safe wildness that makes Sam feel out of control. But it’s safe, it’s always safe. Lucifer will take him to the wildest places, but no one will touch Sam while Lucifer’s there. Sam is there and yet above it all, because Lucifer is a king holding court and the King’s concubine isn’t to be touched. 

Okay, it’s an odd metaphor (or simile, but at 2 in the morning it’s amazingly hard for Sam to give a shit) but it’s as close as Sam can get. Sam’s watching Lucifer strip out of his clothes, down to his underwear. He dives into the pool. 

“Hurry up, slow poke,” Lucifer calls, pushing his hair out of his face. Sam grins and strips down as well. He cannonballs in next to Lucifer. Lucifer laughs and drags him down under the water. The pool is lighted still, which means they can see underwater, but they’re also gonna get caught. 

“Gotta do it now,” Sam breathed when he came back up. 

“Don’t be so afraid, Sam,” Lucifer whispers. His hair looks wild when he racks his hands through it to get the drippy wet off his forehead and out of his eyes.

“I’m the scared cat, remember?” Sam teases. 

“Yeah, let’s just do it,” Lucifer said. He swam to the edge and grabbed his camera. It was in a little water proof box. Actually, Sam didn’t know if it was really Lucifer’s camera. Now that mattered, cause it was now. 

“Ready?” Sam asked. 

“1,” Lucifer said. 

“Two,” Sam said. 

“Three,” Lucifer said. The both dropped under and grabbed each other, pulling the other into a kiss. Sam did his best to keep them under so Lucifer could get the shot. It really was awkward with how long the shot was taking. When Sam saw the flash he pushed himself out of the water, needing air. 

“You don’t swim much,” Lucifer said with a grin as Sam panted. Sam glared. 

“Hey! You!” someone yelled. 

“Oh shit,” Sam said. 

“Go, go, go,” Lucifer said, tossing the camera out of the water and climbing out. He grabbed their clothes and tossed them over the fence. 

“My pants!” 

“You can put them on once we’re out of the way!” Lucifer hissed. “Go!” he urged. Sam grabbed the bars and hoisted himself up. 

“Luc,” Sam called, seeing the security guard come up. Lucifer punched the guy in the face so he stumbled back into the water, then he grabbed the bars and pulled himself up. They dropped to the ground at the same time, grabbed their things and took off for the woods. 

They dove down the side walk and into the grass behind one of the dorms.

“Not going into the woods pantless,” Sam said, dropping his things and starting to get dressed. Lucifer sighed in exasperation, but he too started to get dressed. When they both had pants and shoes on Lucifer grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him down the Hill to the nature trail. It was pitch dark, a great way to get broken ankles, but Lucifer knew the path really well. It ran behind his dorm building. They had to slow down once they were on the trail. Sam couldn’t help but wince at how loud his footsteps were. 

“It’ll be okay,” Lucifer said. “No one’s coming here without a flash light, at which point we’ll see them.” 

“Yeah okay,” Sam said, pulling his shirt on. His pants felt uncomfortable with his boxers all wet. There was a low rumble overhead. Sam looked up and suddenly felt wetness on his face. “I told you it would rain,” Sam said. 

“Well, we’re already wet, so it’s fine,” Lucifer said. He grabbed Sam’s hand. “Look, we’re almost there, just calm down.” 

“Fine,” Sam grumbled. The rain started to pour as they walk and the ground got muddier and muddier. They had to climb up a hill to get to the dorm. Right before they got inside Lucifer stopped Sam and pulled him into a kiss. It was forceful, and Sam couldn’t get away if he wanted. So he just melted. Then he saw a flash of light through his eyelid. 

“Was that lightening?” Sam asked when he pulled away. 

“Nah, flash,” Lucifer said. Sam scowled. Lucifer pulled out his key card and let them in. Neither of them bothered to wipe off their shoes, just took them off and walk barefoot to the elevator. 

“Hey, Lucifer, can I see your camera?” Sam asked. 

“Why?” Lucifer asked, handing it over. 

“This,” Sam said. He grabbed Lucifer’s chin and pulled him into a firm kiss, taking a picture.

Lucifer laughed, his normally cold eyes lighting up. The elevator dinged and Lucifer dragged Sam inside. “Keep taking pictures,” Lucifer murmured. He kissed Sam again and Sam took another picture. Lucifer hit every button going up so they’d keep stopping and the doors would open. 

“People might see,” Sam murmured as Lucifer started to lower himself to his knees. 

“Let them look,” Lucifer said. He pushed Sam’s shirt up and pulled his pants down a little, placing a kiss on Sam’s hip. Sam blushed and took the picture. He look a lot of pictures as Lucifer started to kiss along the skin right above the waist band of his pants. 

Half way through Lucifer pushed up Sam’s shirt and blew a raspberry on Sam’s belly button. Sam got the picture and laughed. Lucifer looked up and smiled, the quietly and unsure little smiles that made Sam’s stomach, because no one would ever believe him that Lucifer was anything but forceful and assured. Sam took a picture of Lucifer’s face. 

“Goof,” Sam teased. 

“What was that for?” Lucifer asked with a frown. 

“Because I want to remember that face of yours,” Sam said with a smile. He hauled Lucifer up when they got to the 13th floor. 

“Ah, but there’s five more floors,” Lucifer said. 

“We don’t need to go up to the 18th to come back to the 13th,” Sam said with exasperation. He dragged Lucifer around the corner to Lucifer’s room, 1313. Lucifer had given Sam a key to the room, although Sam knew it was probably less than legal for him to have it. 

“You just want to get out of those wet clothes,” Lucifer said, pressing himself into Sam’s side. Lucifer was only a little shorter than Sam, which made Sam happy to not be overwhelmingly taller than his significant other for a change.

“Don’t you?” Sam asked, unlocking and opening the door. He flicked on the lights and stepped in backwards. Lucifer came in and the door shut. Lucifer lived alone in a one room dorm-apartment that could conceivably fit two people. Lucifer had pushed his two beds together and Sam found a bed pad for a double. Sam lived with Lucifer more than he lived in his own apartment only a floor below. 

“Hell yeah,” Lucifer said. The two of them started to strip, leaving their sopping wet clothes on the tile floor of the entry way. They raced back to Lucifer’s linen closet, grabbing Lucifer’s expensive and plush towels. They dried each other, kissing and taking pictures as they went. Sam couldn’t keep his hands to himself around Lucifer if he wanted. Lucifer never could keep his hands to himself. They stumbled back onto the bed sideways. 

“One more picture,” Lucifer said. He ran around to the other side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed Sam upside down, the flash going off as he did. 

“You got enough there, Peter Parker?” Sam asked. He sat up, wrapping Lucifer’s blanket around him to keep him warm. He liked Lucifer sitting there in only a towel though. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said, uploading his pictures to his computer.

“Say, gotta ask, not that I mind, but what’s with all the pictures?” Sam asked. 

“Something to remember me by once I end up in a nursing home, like in the Notebook,” Lucifer said. 

Sam chuckled because it was expected, but he felt his smile drop. Lucifer was good at deflecting by using humor. Sam understood, because his big brother was the same. “Come on, tell me a real answer.” 

“I’m going to China and I need something to jerk off to,” Lucifer said. 

Sam felt something sour in his chest. “Lucifer,” Sam said quietly. He could see through his hair that Lucifer turned to look at him instantly. “When I say I love you, how come you don’t say it back?” 

“Sam,” Lucifer said quietly. He didn’t say more. Sam was willing to wait. He waited while Lucifer uploaded his pictures, and turned off his camera and computer. He waited while Lucifer turned off the lights and took their wet clothes to drop in the bathroom. He waited while Lucifer turned off the light and opened the blinds so they could watch thee lightning storm. 

Lucifer found underwear to pull on and crawled into bed. Sam welcomed Lucifer into the comfort of the blankets and his embrace. Sam had a hard time being mad at Lucifer. Sam was a student on all kinds of financial aid and loans and Lucifer was a trust-fund baby who never seemed to study but always got the best grades. But when Lucifer got worried, or sad, or pensive, Sam just had to hold him and make it better. And Lucifer came to him more willingly in those moments than any other time. 

“No one means it when they tell me that they love me,” Lucifer finally said, speaking into Sam’s neck. Sam tightened his hold on Lucifer. 

“I do,” Lucifer said, squeezing Sam tighter. His voice sounded strained and weak. “Which is why I wanted the pictures. I want to be able to remember.” 

“It’s not gonna end,” Sam said. 

“Always ends,” Lucifer murmured. 

“Yeah, but it only need to stick once,” Sam said. He kissed the top of Lucifer’s head, which smelled like chlorine and rain water. “I love you.” 

“This can’t last, Sam,” Lucifer said. 

“Alright,” Sam said, taking a deep breath, trying to think. “Then I’ll prove that it will.” 

“How?” Lucifer asked with a sneer.

“Ask me in a year,” Sam said. “Where’s your phone. Put it in your calendar. Ask me in an exact year from now how I feel about you, and you’ll see.” 

Lucifer reached around for his phone and pulled it out, setting up the date on the calendar. “You know a year isn’t forever,” he said, but he kept plugging it in. 

“Yes, but it’ll be our fifteen month anniversary,” Sam said. “And I don’t know about you, but that’ll be the longest one I’ve ever had.” 

Lucifer smiled weakly. “Me too.” 

“And Lucifer?” Sam asked, tugging Lucifer back under the blankets and against him. 

“Yeah, Sam?” Lucifer asked. 

“Thanks for keeping me distracted today,” Sam said quietly. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember,” Lucifer said quietly. 

“The one year anniversary of Jess’s death? Not likely to forget,” Sam said. “Not when I know you asked me out three months ago so I wouldn’t drink myself near dead like I did at the eight month anniversary.” 

“Sam,” Lucifer said. His tone was warning. Sam kissed him. 

“I love you too, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer smiled a little. “Thank you,” he said quietly. He settled down, his back to Sam’s chest, facing the window so they could both watch the sky light up, and listen to the rain pour down, hard and heavy.


End file.
